Devin Clarke's relationships
bio thingy Devin Clarke also most of them should have a quote for each character Ezra Lennox Ezra Lennox simply, Ezra is the love of Devin's life. They attended the same high school all four year but never really spoke to each other until their sophomore year, X months before came to Earth?????. Ozias Ozias Relatives Parents John Clarke John Clarke Marissa Clarke Marissa Clarke Though she claims to have had a poor relationship with both her parents, the disappearance and assumed death of her mother left a serious mental strain on Devin, which would follow her and influence future decisions for the years to come. Siblings Iain Clarke Iain Clarke Being her only surviving sibling, Devin has tried her hardest to keep a close eye on him and his two children, even though he was years her senior. She claims that because of his laid back, easy going personality that it is sometimes hard to curb her protectiveness of him, as she sometimes mistakes it for naivety. But he is a very capable man and can even be depicted as off-putting when serious, much like his sister. Delilah Clarke Delilah Clarke Closest in age {at X years apart), Delilah and Devin were often found together "getting into trouble" (devin's quote), despite their obvious personality differences and likely Devin's (egging/provoking; she's the one starting the trouble). Before her death at the age of ~X, Delilah was mostly described as a perky, sweet girl who constantly laughed and had a good time. If the two had managed to get into any trouble together, it was typically Delilah who could smooth things over, especially if there was trouble with men. Devin claims that every boy in their area was in love with Delilah should probably be formatted into a quote as well, or at least sourced, but she never noticed or took advantage of the weakness, as she was truly a kind-hearted woman. Like her sister and older brother, though, when angered (though it was difficult to push her this far, Devin says) could be considered terrifying, although she had no physical prowess to back it up, instead having to rely on either Devin or Iain. Ibrahim "Ibra" Clarke Ibrahim Clarke Because Ibrahim was only 11 when came, and possibly the same age or a year older when he went missing, not much is distinct about his personality, other than him being what all Clarke's call "a lovebug". Though she never says it herself, it was her younger brother's disappearance that upset her the most, as she was highly protective of him, Ezra recalls. next few lines could probably be the header-quote He was a sweet-mannered boy who never stopped grinning, even when he was upset or crying, and would constantly be cracking jokes Children Elias Clarke Elias Clarke Avis Lennox-Clarke Avis Lennox-Clarke The Lennox Family Cassadee Lennox Matthew Lennox Naomi Lennox Michael James Faria Michael James-Faria Toby Faria Toby Faria The Cyprians Hayk Sarkisian Hayk Sarkisian Arsen Sarkisian Arsen Sarkisian Levi Alserda Levi Alserda K Wakefield Caieta Wakefield Renata Harvey Renata Harvey Cyprian associates Basil Wakefield Basil Wakefield Motto Motto Good friends The Commissioners Maynard Vale Maynard Vale Quinton Raske Quinton Raske Avila Vale Avila Vale Cillia Richardson quin&co. Hiljainen The Hiljainen Ezekiel Ezekiel Satsui Satsui his name is his page name; Satsui will redirect to him X probably not considering he's not really that big of a character blank Others = Category:Lists